


Their Appointed Night

by Crushingon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Missionary Position, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushingon/pseuds/Crushingon
Summary: Many years after the war, the high king Byleth and his wife the archbishop Rhea have worked for peace. Tonight they made the necessary arrangements to spend the rest of the night alone and without interruptions. Both lovers intend to cast away their positions, if for a moment, and enjoy themselves together.





	Their Appointed Night

The archbishop was standing before the door to her quarters, facing away from it. To her front her loyal advisor Seteth pestered her with announcements and informed her of the final happenings of the day. The sun had already set, yet it still was a relative early end to her day. She knew very well that inside her quarters her husband, and King of Fódlan, Byleth waited for her. She was eager to meet her lover, yet she needed to instruct one final task to her advisor in order to ensure the rest of her night proceeded flawlessly.

-_“So, you’re asking for you and the king to not be disturbed until tomorrow in the afternoon?”_ Seteth asked, crossed arms, eyes closed, and his usual deep frown.

-_“Yes, that is correct. The king and I will be… discussing important matters until deep into the night, so I must ask of the staff to leave us unattended until tomorrow.”_

Few are the nights where both can rest together in the same room since early in the night, often finishing their daily tasks well past midnight. Tomorrow was also exceptional in which neither the king nor the archbishop had any appointments in the morning, and both had already agreed on how to spend their time together.

-_“Very well, I shall do so. However, you must allow me to share my thoughts.”_ Seteth opened his eyes and looked at Rhea in the eyes. _“You must not forget your positions and responsibilities. A wedded couple demanding privacy is only going to raise suspicion.”_

Rhea laughed softly and said _“Is a husband and wife sleeping in the same room that extraordinary? I only ask of my people to believe in the teachings of the goddess. As long as they don’t slander, people are allowed to believe whatever they want.”_

Seteth couldn’t help but to be impressed at how much change his sister has had over this few years, so much more than the centuries prior.

_-“Besides...”_ Rhea added, with a hint of mockery in her voice, “You have been married before as well. Surely you understand the need of intimacy.”

Seteth blushed, turned away and firmly remarked _“I’ll have you know that I made an effort to keep my relationship with my late wife wholesome even before Flayn was born.”_

\- _“Your poor wife…”_ Rhea commented in a voice so faint her advisor could only hear a murmur

-_“You said something?”_ Seteth inquired, still flustered.

-_“Nothing at all...”_ the archbishop insisted with a mischievous look in her eye.

-_“I’ll be taking my leave then, and I’ll spread the word that you both are not to be disturbed until tomorrow after midday. Good night.”_ Seteth quickly turned and left the vicinity, escaping from more awkward conversations.

Rhea let out a sigh of relief and turned around to face the door to open it. Inside the room she found Byleth sitting on her desk, deeply concentrated in leftover paperwork. As she quietly closed and locked the door behind her she briefly admired his form, his black tunic and trousers reminisced of his mercenary armor, filling her heart with nostalgia. Nostalgia for the time he taught at the academy where they met and for the students he taught._ “My love…”_ she called out to him in a gentle and warm tone she found herself using whenever they were together. Byleth turned his face and stood from his chair, giving a faint but bright smile upon her sight.

Not wasting any time the Archbishop discarded her cloak and headdress, letting them fall to the ground leaving her only in the sheer silken white robes underneath. She moved to him rapidly, fully extending her arms to reach for him. As soon as her hands got a hold of his head, she gripped him tightly and brought his head closer to hers, locking tightly in a passionate kiss. The king warped his arms around her bringing their bodies close, sharing each other’s warmth. It had been weeks since they had a full night with each other without needing to concern themselves with late interruptions or their individual responsibilities, and both intended to make full use of this blessed time the goddess had granted them.

Rhea pressed her tongue against his teeth, as if asking for permission to enter. As soon as the king’s mouth opened slightly he was viciously assaulted by her. The holy woman thoroughly tasted his mouth, coiling her tongue around his and savoring its sweet flavor. Not satisfied, Rhea tilted Byleth’s head to the side with her hands allowing her tongue to enter deeper into his mouth collecting his drool to drink it. The stimulation caused Byleth to instinctively grab her by her oversized hips with a firm grip. Rhea could tell what her husband wanted and felt his hesitation. She briefly broke the kiss and assured _“Go ahead, tonight we can thoroughly indulge in each other”_, before joining her mouth with his again.

Byleth extended both his hands and reached for her buttocks. Each hand was filled with plump, round flesh that well overflowed the dimension of his palm and the soft and slippery silk robe that covered them eased his caress and squeezes. Her backside was usually concealed by her ample cloak, so the sight and feel of the archbishop’s rear was a delicacy exclusive to the king alone. Rhea recalled her embarrassment when he first fondled her this way, but by now she had grown to enjoy the feeling of being able to forget her position of power, and just be a woman whose body belongs to a man. Each time Byleth tightened his grip on Rhea’s buttocks she tightened her grip on his hair and let out a soft gasp of breath into his mouth.

A long time passed before they both ran out of air. When they broke the lock of their mouth they both examined each other’s expression. Rhea was panting heavily, her smile overflowed with drool, her face was covered with sweat, and her eyes gave an intense lustful glare on her target. Byleth had his usual stoic expression sans the heavy blush across his face, but his wife had learned how to read his emotions through his eyes. His eyes were those of a starving wolf eyeing a plump lamb and ready to pounce. Rhea noticed their bed right behind him, and a whimsical impulse overtook her.

Rhea placed her hands on his chest and began charging, pushing him through a brief sprint causing him to topple onto the bed. Afterwards Rhea climbed on him, asserting her position on the lead. Their faces were caged around the locks of her hair for a few moments before she leaned forward to kiss him once more. This time her focus was on her hands, as she began to slide them under his tunic, fondling his abdomen and chest. Byleth reciprocated by grabbing a hold of her breasts and knead them in tandem to her motions. Neither of them could wait any longer and they both stripped each other of every last garment, tossing them violently outside of the bed. Byleth rested his back on the bed and Rhea sat on him. Both examined and caressed carefully each other’s nude form for several moments, until Byleth noticed something was amiss. Rhea had found herself touching his chest with teary melancholic eyes, and she had lost her smile. She still felt guilty for her past actions.

Seizing her moment of weakness, and not about to let the past get in the way, Byleth grabbed Rhea and turned her around. Now she was resting her back on the bed and her head on the pillow, facing her lover. He was finally in control. Byleth grabbed her by her sides and slid down his hands until he reached her thighs, which closed on impulse. He lifted her knees and pried them open spreading them wide. Rhea’s face blushed heavily and turned away as Byleth’s hands forced her legs open against her resistance, revealing her precious spot. Byleth leaned forward, meeting his face with hers. It was then that Rhea felt his shaft pressing against her slit. She was wet, very wet, and she had been since well before even entering the room. She warped her arms around his neck and pecked him in the lips quickly, as a way to beg him to stop teasing her. Understanding her pleas he slowly began piercing her.

His length entered her patiently, delighting himself in her slippery moist folds and the burning heat that tightened around him. Rhea gasped loudly as the steel-hard shaft slowly entered her insides allowing her to feel its entire shape. His size was always impressive to her, can still vividly recall their first time years ago and to this day still questions whether her tiny slit was even designed to accommodate such a thing in its entirely. Human reproduction was such a mystery back then and even now she still feels she doesn’t fully understand it. Byleth noticed her distracted face and errant thoughts so he warped his arms underneath her, making Rhea coil her arms in response and hugging her body tightly against his. He moved his face toward her ear and whispered _“Don’t think about anything anymore. Just focus on feeling it.”_ Rhea simply closed her eyes, and loosened the tension in her thighs to allow him to penetrate her completely. She had once again surrendered herself to her beloved.

Byleth began moving his hips, matching his rhythm to her breath. Whenever Rhea breathed in he impaled her depths, and he retreated whenever she let out her moans. Thanks to his instruction, Rhea found herself unable to focus away from her hips and felt everything. From the stimulation the shaft delivered as she coiled around it, to the gentle but firm press his head delivered on her depths, stretching her soft crevice. Despite the slow pace of his thrust she became increasingly sensitive each cycle, raising her voice each time. Rhea was a proficient orator who often gave speeches to large audiences, so had developed powerful vocal cords and deep lungs, which came in full play during sex; her loud voice being reason why they needed to ensure their intimacy whenever they had plans to mate.

It didn’t take long for Rhea to reach her climax. She tossed her head around as her orgasm peaked and tightened her forearms around him, letting out a loud moan before the air in her chest clogged. Byleth himself planted his face on the pillow delivering a loud groan before halting his movements and releasing the coil of his arms. Rhea then lifted his face with her hands demanding a kiss. Tears dropped from her face as her lower body released the tension from the pleasure and she released the air stuck in her chest into him. Byleth then removed himself from her insides and kneeled up, revealing his erection to her. Rhea’s eyes widened when she realized that only herself had an orgasm and he had only paused to take a breather. The high King of all Fódlan was still far from satisfied.

Byleth gripped Rhea firmly by her wide hips looking at her with full determination and dragged her down from her pillow and closer to him, leaving her hair in its place. Rhea’s eyes filled with fear when she saw the Ashen Demon in his eyes, and she was his next bounty. Byleth lifted her hips up both with his hands and pressed his member against her entrance. Rhea’s hands gripped the sheets to both the sides of her head with each hand in anticipation. Dozens of words to beg for mercy rushed across her head, but the only thing that came out was “_Wait-“_. Byleth penetrated her completely in one strong, powerful impact that stretched her insides well beyond its threshold, carving new depths into her. An equally powerful scream escaped from the depths of the woman’s lungs.

Byleth pounded her away to his pulseless heart’s content enjoying thoroughly her insides as they desperately contracted violently around his shaft with each thrust, as if trying to push him out. Byleth was no stranger to his wife and had honed his skills to please her over the years. He held her hips at an upwards angle so his dick scraped the upper the walls of her cunt with each thrust, the location of her most sensitive spots, and finish the cycle by pounding her cervix with his full force. The stimulation was too much for the poor woman; her hips went completely numb and she had lost control of her legs. She could only yell loudly with each thrust, and her face reddened as she was only able to grasp for the necessary air to keep screaming without any room for any plea for mercy. Their violent fucking continued for what felt like hours for both partners.

Rhea’s back arched completely and her entire body tensed, causing her walls to grip his member like the jaws of a beast. This last resort was the final push that led the demon to his end, forcing him to join her orgasm. Byleth became unable to sustain his weight, falling flat on top of Rhea as he let a loud moan of his own. Rhea released her grip from the sheets and reached for Byleth’s back, sliding her hands down until she reached his buttocks. Overwhelmed with reproductive instincts, Rhea pushed Byleth as far into her as she could; causing his cock to firmly stretch out her insides in a painful, but pleasant way. Byleth was overwhelmed with pleasure, spurting everything he had be holding on to for the past several weeks, delivering his seed as deep as it possibly could in the form of several shots. Rhea’s own orgasm was so powerful it lasted for minutes, making every muscle in her contract, and her nails to dig into her husband’s skin as her voice repeatedly screamed out incoherencies.

Once their climaxes had finished they both laid in their bed gathering air, completely flaccid as their bodies were exhausted. Fortunately, her bladder didn’t fail her this time so they were able to rest on the bed without issues. When Rhea turned to her side Byleth clung to her back sliding his hand arm around her, as it is her favorite way to sleep. Byleth traveled his hand over her belly, gently tracing a path from under her breasts, across her bellybutton, to her womb, and all the way back up. Byleth then whispered to her ear _“You’re going to look beautiful pregnant.”_ His sudden words caused an incredible shock in her. Human pregnancy is something she hadn’t consciously considered for the near future, yet she could feel her crotch heating up again from the thought alone. Rhea felt Byleth’s endowed length slide across the crease between her buttocks, and her heart began beating fast with excitement. His hand suddenly grabbed her neck and turned her over to force a kiss on her mouth, ignoring her exhaustion. Their appointed night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language. Please forgive the grammar mistakes. I tried.


End file.
